A date?
by queenohell
Summary: Pietro just found out about a date Wanda has. His reaction?


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"AN: This is a quick dabble I wrote to fill up the first page/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Characters: Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Vision [vision mention]/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Pairings: Vision/Wanada/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Prompt: Pietro learns about his sister's first date. He wouldn't miss meeting theem style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"lucky /emguy for the em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"world/em. Wanda isn't too please with her brother thou./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"word count 515/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "Pietro prosím[1], don't do this" Wanda begged her brother who was becoming quite hot headed. "I really like him why won't you let me just go onem style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"one/em date?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "Because you're my sestrička[2]!" Her silver haired brother yelled. "I mean why would I let you go out with someone I barely know!" Wanda's temper was thinning. Pietro was always like this so… so.. span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"over protective/span. Why couldn't he just let her have em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"one/em date./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "But Pietro you em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"do/em know him!" She finally snapped when hearing Pietro calling her his little sister./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "How do I know him? I mean you never tell me anything, nor has anyone showed signs of liking you except one of Starks crea-" Then It hit him like a truck. The one Wanda was going out with must have been. "Vision" He said breathlessly. How could Wanda go for him? She knew how much the speedster disliked him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "Áno[3] it is Vision, and I em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"do/em like him brat[4]." Wanda revealed. She could practically see tram coming out of her brother's ears. Thou his reply was much more calm than he excepted./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "When?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "What?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "When is he picking you up?" Wanda's mouth was agape. She didn't expect that./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "A-a.. around 8" she answered. The platinum blond nodded before opening the door to her room as speeding off who knows where. Wanda -being quite thankful for him leaving- checked the clock realizing she only had an hour and a half to get ready. She decided to wear a dark red dress that fell just under her knees. The back was open about half was down her spine with a strap going around her neck tying off into a small bow. It was sleeveless. She had gone to do her makeup and hair. Curling it nicely to frame her face./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" Without realizing it, the time neared to when Vision had said to pick her up. She was just about finishing her makeup, light smokey eyes with winged liner. She turned to the door when hearing a knock. Upon opening it a blue streak entered the room with the door slamming shut. "You didn't see that coming?" Pietro asked his signature phrase. Earning a groan from his twin./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "Pietro what in hell are you doing here?" She asked her accent thickened with her annoyance./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "Just wait" He said looking at the clock watching it count down to 8. His sister confused by his tactics and un-wanting to invade his privacy. Soon the there was a knock again. This time Pietro got the door. Opening it leaving Wanda in the room the door closed. She tried to open it only to realize Pietro was holding it close. She leaned her ear onto the door only to hear faint mumbling, distinctly the overly angered voice of her brother and the poor voice of her date. Unsure what was happening. Soon enough Pietro opened the door smiling. 'Well that's weird' Wanda thought suspicious. "Well darling sestra[5] it's time for your date!" He said shooing his sister out the door. But not without giving one last glare to her date./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"—-translations:Slovak—-/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"[1] Please/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"[2] Little sister/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"[3]Yes/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"[4] Brother/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"[5] Sister/p


End file.
